The Secret
by rikku-thief
Summary: My first ever fic. Is an Aurikku. AU, and Lime. Rated for language. Will be long. What happens when Rikku's life is in danger. Will Auron be there to help her? Or will the stoic warrior keep himself distant and stick to what he knows...sollitude? Chappie
1. Prologue

The Secret  
  
[Authors note] Hey everyone! Ok, now I think that before I start this story, I should fill you in a little. It is kind of an Alternate Universe, but not (?) I know, confusing. It will be an Aurikku, but more lime and lemon 'cause I'm no good at those!! I will have a go though (. Anyway, back to the story, its set in Spira, with Yuna's pilgrimage, only, the order of places will be different and some parts in the story will be different, like the fact that Rikku is in it from the start. Also, Auron is not dead and unsent in this story (YAY!). Yuna's pilgrimage will not play a huge part in this story; in fact I may change it, so that it's nothing to do with Yuna. It was just the only reason I could think of for the entire group to be traveling around Spira, so if anyone could come up with something I could replace it with, R R. But R R anyway! I'm loving reviews. Flamers welcome, but keep them constructive please!!! This story will probably contain spoilers for the game, so if you have not completed it, then you have been warned. I can't think of anything else to put, except enjoy the story and not all my A/N's will be this boring! And keep me posted. I have the story planned out (well, most of it) and it's going to be long (...joy) but if there's anything you want adding, then tell me and I'll try and squeeze it in. See ya's soon, lovin' y'all! Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, squaresoft does! I'm borrowing them!  
  
Prologue:  
  
The rain washed her tears from her eyes as soon as they formed. For that, she was grateful; she did not want her party members to see her pain. Since her mother's death, she had cried alone at night, something she had grown out of as the years went by. Now, she cried for her father. She vaguely felt her cousin urging her forward and she scattered some of the Al Bhed sand that she had gathered from Home onto her father's grave. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Someone was crying next to her. Yuna. Tidus wrapped his arms around the young summoners' waist and she turned, sobbing into his shoulder. Kimahri, ever the strong and silent type was standing a ways off, emotionless as usual. Lulu had an odd sort of glaze to her eyes. She assumed this was for her lost love, and Wakka's brother, Chappu. Funeral's did different things to different people. She guessed that the black mages way to grieve was to think of her dearly departed as she didn't know Cid that well. Wakka stood next to his comrade. He was looking very uncomfortable, torn between comforting Lulu, and grieving himself. Then, last but not least, there was Auron. He, out of the group was staring at the young Al Bhed. As soon as she looked at him, her gaze was averted. She couldn't take the depth that the stoic warrior was penetrating her with. She felt as though he were looking past her skin, and into her very soul. It was unnerving. Auron looked at the group. He did not know Cid, but it was at Yuna's request that all of her guardians be there for Rikku. How he hated funerals. They reminded him too much of Sin and its devastation. Auron could feel anger boiling up inside him. Sin. Sin was the reason he was here. It was Sin that took his life from his peak. He had had it all, the house, the job, the status, the loving family... no, don't think about it, not now, not yet, it's still too soon he told himself. He felt his mental defenses and blocks sliding into their usual place again and withdrew from the world. He was snapped back to reality when he heard Yuna sobbing loudly into Tidus's shoulder. He felt for the young summoner, though his understanding only went so far. He had never known his parents, Sin had come along and stolen them in the night and he was adopted by the warrior monks as he had no other family. That was 35 years ago. 35 years... He had changed much from the arrogant child he once was. He had learnt to expect nothing from the world, and not to love anything. Sin thieved on destroying dreams. His gaze landed on Rikku. She was still in shock he realized. Through the rain, he could make out her small frame, shaking slightly. She looked up and saw him staring at him. A small blush crept over her and she looked away. Auron smiled to himself. The child stirred something in him. She reminded him somewhat of his wife. Not in physical appearance, but in nature. They were both highly energetic people with gentle bubbly personalities; always trying to make others smile and very caring. His smile slid and a tear emitted from his eye, unseen to the others behind his dark glasses and collar.  
  
As the sermon ended, the group turned and began the slow walk back through the graveyard to the temple. Rikku read the words on the tombstones as they passed;  
  
To my darling, Sin came and stole you, but your soul shall forever reside in the Farplane.  
Wait for me there.  
Your devoted wife,  
Lelu  
  
Son, Though you are gone, you shall never be forgotten. May you guide our family  
from afar.  
  
Piona  
I shall not rest until Sin is vanquished and your life avenged.  
Forever yours,  
Zidane  
  
And so they went on. There were so many. She felt a squeeze on her hand, and found Lulu walking beside her. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently, "I don't know how I'm feeling. Numb, I guess." Was the distant reply "You want to talk about it?" The mage sympathized. Silence. "Rikku?" She tried again. "No. It's too soon." Lulu nodded and drifted away. As the 7 friends entered the church, followed by a small assortment of Al Bhed friends of Cid's, and the Vicar they could feel the wind howling through the small hall. A buffet had been laid out to one side and tables and chairs were scattered decoratively around the room. Rikku walked over to the nearest of these and slumped down, her head resting lightly on her shoulders. The group looked at one another, all confused about what should be done. Yuna stepped forward and lightly touched her cousins' shoulder. Rikku looked up, her green eyes shimmering. "He's gone." Was all she could manage before her shock subsided and she let go, her tears falling freely...  
  
[Authors note] Well there you go peeps. First chappie up, well prologue at least. They wont all be this depressing I promise. R R Starting the next one now, so hopefully you won't have to wait too long. The next one will contain the plot of the story. Love ya. 


	2. Blushes in the night

[Authors note] Heya again! Only me! Another chapter for you lucky sausages! Sorry its been so long. Someone thought it would be fun to send my brother an email with a virus in it, so we had to wipe the computer!!! Nargh! But anyway, here you go, enjoy! BYEEEEE  
  
Chapter 1; Blushes in the night  
  
I had felt so ashamed as I sat at that table, crying. I had made everyone uncomfortable. Yunie and Lulu had escorted me through the rain back to the inn in the village. I was soaking wet and cold by the time we got back. But now I was relaxing in a hot steamy bath. My tears had run dry, but my heart was still full of aching pain. What made it worse was that I hadn't even been able to say my goodbyes...  
  
Dad had disappeared about 2months ago. He'd done it before, but never for this long. I remembered Auron and Tidus had finally convinced me to go to the authorities, but though they took our details and photos we offered, they took no real notice. I suppose another Al Bhed gone would be a blessing. A dry sob racked my body, causing the still water to ripple.  
  
They never found his body. The claim was that a couple of respectable Guado's found his body floating in the moonflow. They fished it to the side with a large stick, and identified him. Then a Varlon fiend had attacked and they had fled. Yeah right!  
  
The coffin wasn't empty though. We filled it with pictures, small items of machina and other priceless family treasures, as well as some photos of mum... Mum. He was on his way to see her in Guadosalam. It was their 20th anniversary and he said he'd wanted to be there. It was funny. I suppose it was meant to be. At least they would be together now. IF he'd managed to cross over. I shuddered at the thought that he could be still floating around; a pyrefly, just waiting for the right time to become a fiend.  
  
How long I lay there, I don't know. The bubbles gone, and the water getting cold, I gently lifted myself out, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that had been warming by the small log burner that heated water in the en- suite as I rose. Wrapping it around myself I noted how weak I felt, but then crying for hours did that to you. I'd sit and watch dad pine over pictures of my mother for hours. She was very pretty; with our trademark green eyes and long blonde hair, almost always down, unless she was helping dad or Brother in the workshop, in which case it was swept into a graceful French twist. I used to wear it long, but it made dad sad, so I'd taken to wearing it in a ponytail, though now it hung in wet strands about my neck. I walked over to the mirror that hung on the far wall of the bathroom and looked into it deeply. Condensation had formed and streaks of water slid down the misted image, giving me a distorted reflection. I reach up and wiped my hand across it sharply, gasping at the coldness of the glass. Two puffy jade eyes stared back at me, I looked terrible. I turned from the truthful mirror and shuffled into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed I began to dress my plain white nightshirt, falling down to just above my knee. I picked up my bag that was lying on the bedside table and rifled though until I found my hairbrush and gently began untangling the knots in my hair when I heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called, my voice a little horse. "Auron." the reply was quite what I had expected. What did Auron want with me? We hardly ever spoke, unless it concerned Yuna or the pilgrimage. "Oh, erm, yeah come in. It's open." I felt myself blush at my stammer. The door creaked open slowly and in stepped Auron, red cloak swishing slightly. He was carrying a large blanket. He looked at me, blushed and turned his back. Then it was his turn to stammer. "Oh excuse me. I didn't realise you were going to bed just yet. I'm sorry. Should I get Yuna or Lulu?" It took a moment for me to register what he was telling me, until I looked down and remembered my nightshirt. Dammit! I cursed silently and quickly drew the bedcovers around my half naked torso. "No, I'm sorry, it's my fault." Auron nodded to the wall. There was a pause between us. "So, you wanted something?" I asked gently. "Oh right yeah, erm; Tidus suggested you might want an extra blanket. Cause, you know, its, cold and, yeah..." What's wrong with him? Is he nervous? "Oh, thank you, that very... nice of you" I said, immediately wishing I hadn't. Nice? That's great Rikku. The most conversation you get out of him since, ever and you say it's nice... smooth. "Yeah, well, I guess I'll just put it here" He said gesturing towards the dresser. He walked over to it, careful to avert it eyes from me and when he turned, he did not look at me, instead, stared blankly at the wall, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Rikku" "Night Auron." And with that he left. What on earth was all that about? I asked myself silently as I walked over and picked up the comforter. Switching off the light I agreed to myself that this week had been bad, but that was possibly the weirdest thing ever. I clambered into bed and, with the extra blanket, feeling smug as a bug closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep...  
  
Surprisingly I was awake early the next morning, and that was a first for me! I was always last up, except maybe for Tidus. As I stumbled into the bathroom, I smiled bleakly at my new reflection. My eyes were bright and clear again and the sun was streaming in through the skylight window. A new day. A new Rikku. I turned on the small shower in the corner of the room and let the water heat up. I opened the small window, smiling at the cool breeze that met my face and stripped off my clothes. After washing my hair and body, I walked back into my bedroom area and dressed quickly, my usual orange tank top and green shorts, complete with boots, gloves, claws and clips. My hair was still a little wet so I figured I'd go sit outside in the fresh air to let it dry some, before styling it.  
  
The sun had just risen as I stepped outside and I shielded it from my eyes. The rain from yesterday had cleared and the sky a cyan blue, yet the grass and plants that surrounding the inn still held its trace. Everything had a shine of water to it. I walked over to a small bench, situated under a small apple tree, full of ripening fruit, shading her from the ever rising sun and sat down lightly. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh. It was so peaceful here, with the sun, the apples, and the ever-so-slight breeze that whispered through the leaves above me. I felt my eyes closing in bliss feeling the long grass tickle my legs above my socks. I didn't even realise I was asleep until I heard Tidus shouting to me from the door way,  
  
"Hey! Rikku, I've been lookin' all over for you! How are you?" he asked, turning from playful to serious in moments. I pondered the question. How was I feeling?  
  
"I'm not sure. I think I'm just not really thinking about...things." I said, choosing my words carefully, "Better than I was yesterday. But anyway, enough about me how are you? You get any sleep with Sir Snore-A lot Wakka."  
  
The face Tidus pulled then made me burst out laughing, "That bad huh? Well should try bunking with Lulu. I'm afraid to sleep incase one of her dolls decide I'm a fiend in the middle of the night."  
  
It was Tidus's turn to laugh, "Yeah, those things are scary. Just as long as they can be kept under her control...and far away from me, I don't mind." We both laughed and there was a slight pause. I figured he was uncomfortable around me, wondering what to say. "I guess its up to you now Rikku, they're all gonna be like this."  
  
"So," I said, bringing him back from his thoughts, "Where to next?"  
  
"Huh?" He looked confused, and kinda sweet with the sun all around him, giving me a halo of sorts.  
  
"The Pilgrimage; saving the world, beating the big fish Sin, making a nice big calm for the peoples of Spira," I said, sound very textbook-ish, "Ringing any bells?"  
  
He looked shocked, then kind of nervous. He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, about that. We were wondering, if, you know, you wanted to, I dunno, leave for a while, you know, to grieve and that, It would be ok. No one would think any less of you." He added quickly. Well that was new. I hadn't even thought about quitting the pilgrimage. It just wasn't done. And I certainly wasn't going to be the first one.  
  
"What and leave you guys to have all the fun?! No way. Besides, I figure that keeping busy would probably be the best thing." I smiled to reassure him that I was ok, but more to reassure myself. Tidus nodded and no more was said. We sat admiring the view, chatting about Blitzball and who was going to win the Blitzball tournament that was up and coming in Luca. Dad and Brother had tickets for the whole season. It was a gift from the Al Bhed's to them for re-organising Home in our greatest hour of need. I remember they had said they were going to go and watch it together. I had had a screaming match with Brother because I wanted to go. I smiled gingerly at the memory.

I felt Tidus looking at me and turned to him. "What?" I asked innocently. "I don't know, you I guess." He replied, looking sheepish, "When my old man died, I was angry at him, and I guess I never really grieved, but you... from what I've heard from Yuna, you two were really close. And somehow you've bottled it all up inside. I could never do that. "When I was younger, I used to get picked on at school, because of my dad being the 'famous Jecht, Blitzball star' and, at home, a junkie. Well, people picked up on it, and rumours would fly, so when we beat other teams, I'd get it. I'd sit and cry at home and if my old man caught me, he'd really lay into me. Not physically, but his words, they were like punches to the gut. I guess I hated him for it. For never realising what was going on in my life, and for screwing it up at such a young age. I could never forgive him for it."  
  
I started at Tidus, my mouth open slightly looking at him in a different light. I had never known. His bubbly personality was a perfect shield, but his pain inside was a negative force on him. I didn't know what to say. So I did my next best thing. I reach out and pulled him into a hug and let my actions do the talking.  
  
After a few minutes of just sitting like that, the bird's songs and the sunlight getting stronger, I felt him pull away slightly.  
  
"Thanks" he said, smiling. I nodded and stood up, stretching. Tidus followed suit and briefly told me he was going to go and find Auron, the only other member of the group up, and see when we'd be leaving. I nodded again wandered over to the door. I figured I'd go back to my room and wait for the departure. Only, I never got that far.  
  
"Rikku" a voice called out to me in reception. I spun around, almost loosing my footing on the gleaming floor. I looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, and was shocked to find Rin standing there.  
  
"Rin! What are you doing here?" I asked the merchant. I had known him as a child, in the first Home, before the Guado's decided to blow it up that was.  
  
"I am working here now." Came the simple reply, "It pays the bills." He added, shrugging.  
  
"But what about you?" he asked, he smile disappearing and he tone becoming more serious.  
  
I looked away. Of course Rin knew. In fact, I thought as an after thought, I expect Brother sent him here to check on me! Figures. Never was able to do anything himself.  
  
I shrugged, "I 'm ok I guess...really!" I added to sooth his expression, which had turned to blatant doubt.  
  
"Well, your Brother thinks, and if I am honest I agree, that you should maybe go back to Home for a little while, you know, be amongst your own kind and that?" Rin spoke slowly, trying to word his thoughts without causing offence or anger.  
  
Well that confirmed my suspicions about Brothers involvement with Rin's appearance. Still at least he cared, even if it was in his own way.  
  
I shook my head, no.  
  
"I think I need to be with Yuna. She needs me, and all this talk of 'our own kind' it just shows how isolated the Al Bhed's really are. I'm going to complete the pilgrimage with Yunie."  
  
'And' I added as an afterthought to myself, 'find a way to beat Sin without her sacrifice.'  
  
Rin nodded and smiled, his first genuine one since I had seen all day, "I figured as much. You are so much like your mother like that, always putting others before you. I see her presence in you more, each time I speak with you."  
  
I felt my mouth open slightly in shock, "I...I remind you of her?"  
  
"Yes! Can you not see it yourself?" his booming laugh asked.  
  
I smiled my reply. A loud giggle at the other end of the hall drew my attention away from my friend and I saw Tidus and Yuna laughing about something. I smiled again. They had grown so close, in fact I was almost sure they were falling for each other, but neither could see it. It was cute. I was daydreaming about a future wedding I could plan for them when I heard Rin speaking.  
  
"I must go now Rikku, but I have no doubt that we will meet again during you journey. Keep your spirits high and do not dwell on what cannot be changed." He said simply. I knew he was talking about my father, without actually saying it. I nodded in agreement and we shared a hug. As he turned to leave he handed me a letter.  
  
"Oh yes, there was a messenger outside for you earlier, asked me to give you this. I hope its good news."  
  
I looked at the stamp on the back, it looked familiar, yet I could not place where. The writing on the front was slightly blotched, but there was no mistaking the addressee's name; Rikku.  
  
"Hmmm" I wondered aloud, "Who could be writing to me?"  
  
I pocketed the envelope and said goodbye to Rin once again before wandering over to Yuna and Tidus.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called, "How's it going?" My bubbly personality slotting back into place. Yuna looked over to me, her smile slipping slightly, but with a small nod from me, returned and she unnecessarily gave me a hug.  
  
"A simple, 'Hi Rikku, I'm fine thanks' would have done I laughed."  
  
Yuna blushed and bowed slightly. I shook my head, rolling my eyes dramatically as I went. All this formality's between friends. It seems ridiculous to me. And do not get me started on "sir" Auron. He is just a man for crying out loud! Why does he get the right to be a "sir"? Okay, so he may have saved Spira once or twice, so what? I had better be Lady Rikku when all this is finished.  
  
"Have you seen Auron?" Tidus asked me. I snapped my head up, and for one fleeting moment, glared at Tidus, as if he had been reading my thoughts.  
  
"Nope. Just me" I shrugged.  
  
"Great, that means he has gone-a-wandering again. Ah well, I guess I'll just wait for him to come back. I ain't going after him again. Last time I did that, I nearly got flattened by a tree fiend that thought it would be funny to throw a log branch at me!"  
  
Yuna and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey! It's not funny you guys! I would have been mince meat! Then who would be here to protect you from the big bad fiends."  
  
"Auron" I said, immediately wondering why I had. I could have said Lulu or Kimahri, hell I could even have said Wakka, but I didn't. I said Auron. I reassured myself, by saying it was only because I had been thinking about him only moments before.  
  
I saw a slight flicker pass between Yuna and Tidus, but I figured it was just a private joke.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go and pack up my stuff, just incase we do leave today. I am always the last ready and then I got to walk at the back. And believe me, its not so great, everybody's feet churning up the dust on the paths. It's not great at all! Come and find me, once you got the verdict from Auron." I explained.  
  
"Sure thing, see ya later." Came they're reply.  
  
I decided I'd leave them to it. They need as much time as they can get.  
  
I wandered back to my room and slid my empty pack from under my bed. Then, opening the drawers, I began to refold my clothes into the holder. As I picked up my diary and pen that I took with me everywhere, recording all my thoughts and feelings, my small cartridge of ink toppled of the desk and landed all over my top and shorts. "Argh!" I cried as the ink began to spread into the material and grabbing the last remaining items in the draw ran to change in the bathroom. I shrugged out of the orange top and slid the white trimmed green shorts, replacing them with a tight, mini skirt of khaki green and a yellow bikini top I used for sunbathing in Luca with. Not the best combination I thought, but it would have to do until I could get my regular clothes washed.  
  
I wandered back into the bedroom, carrying my stained outfit and began to fold it. A slight friction in one of the pockets of my shorts halted me. My letter! I hastily snatched it from its hold and sat cross legged on the bed. I re-read the address, checking for any signs of mistaken identity, but, finding none, flipped it over a slid a finger beneath the red waxen seal with its bizarre stamp. The letter its self, I realised was quite short, though it was written upon thicker paper and a heavy scrawl was etched across it, as though its author was in a hurry. Scanning the letter I gasped and nearly dropped it as I read the signed name at the bottom;

_Tayn Rikku_

_Ev oui yna naytehk drec maddan, dra funca ryc bnupypmo rybbahat. Drana ech'd silr desa du aqbmyeh, pid E haat du fynh oui. Eh vyld, po fnedehk drec maddan E ys bnupypmo biddehk so ufh calnad ehdu zaubynto. Dra Guado's yna, ihtan hu lenliscdyhlac, du pa dnicdat! Drao yna bmuddehk cusadrehk, fryd E lyh'd cyo, pid drana ec cusadrehk tyhkanuic ypuid dras. Oui ghuf, frah E mavd vun Guadosalam dryd E fyc kuehk du jeced ouin sudran eh dra Farplane. Famm uh dra fyo pylg, E ujanraynt Maester Seymour dymgehk du dryd canjyhd uv rec, Tromell. Maester Seymour ec yh unsent. Oui sicd tu fryd E luimt hud; oui sicd kad du y summoner yht caht res. Frydajan drao cyo, oui lyhhud dnicd dras. Damm fru oui sicd, vun ymm fru ghuf drec ehvunsydeuh yna yd necg. E ys cunno du myo drec pintah uh oui so yhkam. Pid oui yna cdnuhk, oui ryja ouin sudran'c yht E'c pmuut nihhehk drnuikr oui. Dra Al Bhed femm haat y maytan. Luhdyld Brother, ed ec rec tido du dyga so bmyla, pid tu hud damm res uv drec maddan. Ra ec hud yc cdnuhk yc oui, pid tu hud funno ypuid res. Dra Al Bhed's femm bnudald res. Ymcu, tu hud funno ypuid sa. E muja oui Rikku E's zicd cunno E luimth'd damm oui drec eh bancuh. E femm caa oui cuuh. Ouin mujehk vydran Cid qqq_

A knock at the door startled me and I hastily stuffed the letter under the bed. "Come in" I said, noticing the shaking in my voice. Blonde hair, followed by Tidus's face was poked round the wooden door, his usual grin in place. "Auron says we're good to go. You ready?" "Nearly" I said slowly, willing my throat to behave and not start screaming as they so wanted to. Tidus nodded and the head was reclined. I once again withdrew my letter and re-read it. It this letter was genuine. We were all in a lot of trouble! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note] Dun dun dun! Cliff-hanger! Mind you, now that I think about it that was probably really obvious. I will try and get the next chappie posted and viewable by the end of this week, but I have a maths module on Wednesday plus an English "Romeo and Juliet" essay due in. Damn school work! Ah well.  
  
Translation of Cid's letter:  
  
_Dear Rikku _

_If you are reading this letter, the worst has probably happened. There isn't much time to explain, but I need to warn you. In fact, by writing this letter I am probably putting my own secret into jeopardy. The Guado's are, under no circumstances, to be trusted! They are plotting something, what I can't say, but there is something dangerous about them. You know, when I left for Guadosalam that I was going to visit your mother in the Farplane. Well on the way back, I overheard Maester Seymour talking to that servant of his, Tromell. Maester Seymour is an unsent. You must do what I could not; you must get to a summoner and send him. Whatever they say, you cannot trust them. Tell who you must, for all who know this information are at risk. I am sorry to lay this burden on you my angel. But you are strong, you have your mother's and I's blood running through you. The Al Bhed will need a leader. Contact Brother, it is his duty to take my place, but do not tell him of this letter. He is not as strong as you, but do not worry about him. The Al Bhed's will protect him. Also, do not worry about me. I love you Rikku I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you this in person. I will see you soon. Your loving father Cid xxx_


	3. Moths to a flame

[Authors note] Hello again! This chapter is kinda like a link between the prologue and the actual plot. It shows the start of the continuation of the pilgrimage. Also, I want to give a thank you to my reviewers (yay all 3 of them!) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. I do however own a very nice red ball point pen which is going for sale. Shall we start the bidding at 20p? Any takers? No? Just me then... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- The Secret Chapter 2 – Guadosalams Hatred  
  
It was in fact, several days until we were at last going to continue the pilgrimage. At first there had been argument's over whether the group should continue without me, until one day I caught them, told them all exactly what I thought of them and insisted that even if they did not agree to me tagging along, then I'd just follow along behind. After that they had all agreed but Lulu had insisted that they stay for a few more days, just to "let open wounds heal a little" as she had put it. But man was I bored! I know they were all just trying to do the best by me, but staring at the same four walls for more than 3 days is enough to drive me mad. Especially with no relief, from the caring empathetic looks I kept receiving and the constant questions, bombarded at her, "are you ok" "do you need a lie down" and a class one from Wakka "if your needing anyone to talk to, you can always talk to Auron, if not one of us ya". Auron! I couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I was still puzzling over the incident in the bedroom. Why had he acted so weirdly? It's not like there was anything for him to be embarrassed about. Now, whenever we met in a room, he'd mumble something about polishing his sword and leave. I swear to you, even when new, that his blade, no scratch that, any blade has never been that shiny. But I'd decided to save him the bother. I took to avoiding the group during the day, only meeting up for meals, which was fine by them. They'd no longer have to keep asking if I was ok. So that's where I would be. Sitting in the cute little garden behind the inn, doing what I do most days... re- reading my dads letter.  
  
Because I am certain now that it is his. I can quote it in my sleep, I have read it so often and I am positive that it matches his handwriting and the stamp is the same. The only reason I hadn't recognised it before was that I had not seen it since I was a child. My mother had picked it out and once she had died, he stopped using it and changed to a different one. Now this was my first clue to the puzzle. Why would dad send me a letter that was dated just after his death, but with a stamp that had not been used for about 13years? The person who wrote it could not have known about it, there were only 3 people who did. Me, mum and dad... but then, why would dad send me a letter, telling me he was dead, yet with this major clue hitting me like a neon sign saying that he wasn't? The letter had to have been written by him. Only, that would mean...he wasn't dead?  
  
This is what kept me occupied through out my entire stay at that inn. Was this letter, a pre-written one, with the stamp, a coincidence, or, was he really alive, and in trouble, and trying to subtly let me know he was still alive. But even if he was alive, then why bother being subtle about the whole "alive" thing when he has just told me, to be careful of the one race of people that could have "killed" him, in black and white, easy for them to read if the letter was intercepted? It was at this point that I had stood up and yelled in anger at the letter, wishing I hadn't received it in the first place. Unfortunately, Tidus and Auron had been standing behind me, and after giving me the strangest looks at my sudden outburst, told me to pack what was left and be ready to leave in 20 minutes...  
  
So, back on the road, last as usual, choking on the dust, as usual, and not having a clue where we are headed to next....as usual. I think that the main disadvantage to being at the back of the group, was that fiends often find it more useful to attack from behind, as opposed to directly in front. By nightfall, I was bruised, tired and very hungry. I could not wait for my bed. I watched from the sidelines as Tidus, Auron and Wakka gathered firewood from the nearby trees that surrounded our "camp". One of Lulu's animated moogles obediently gathered stones and placed them in a large circle on the floor and the wood was piled inside it. Then with a simple, Fira from Lulu, the wood was ablaze and sleeping positions being decided. To my horror, Auron suggested I do first watch and before I even had time to moan, they had all turned in to they're comfy tents, Auron promising to take over at midnight. I looked at my machina time device,  
  
"Great" I thought, "4 hours off staying awake in front of a warm fire, staring at black nothingness and freaking myself out by bumps in the night. Well isn't this going to be fun!"  
  
I made a mental note to spit in Auron's soup next time we ate and settled down, my poison claw by my side. Reaching into my side pocket, I pulled out the now slightly creased letter and began to struggle over the puzzle yet again. After staring at the paper for what I thought was only 10 minutes but was more like 2 hours, I heard a crack that seamed to echo all around. The fire had gone down considerably and the logs were now no more than smoking embers. I cautiously picked out one and, after blowing on it for a while, managed a half hearted flame. I held it up high above me head and stood on tip toes to get more light into the dark forest that closed us away from the rest of the world. A snap behind me, made me spin round so fast I almost lost my balance.  
  
"Chill Rikku" I told myself mentally, "It's probably an owl or something"  
  
A low growl and two yellow eyes appeared at the edge of the darkness.  
  
"A very big owl" I said, not even bothering to lower my voice, as another pair of eyes joined it. I began to back away from the fiends as they drew in closer and closer, putting the fire between myself and them. The only trouble was, they were fast approaching the tents. I need if I cried out, "fiend" then there would be a scuffle, even before the tents were open, and that would be ample time for the beasts to pounce and rip my friends to shreds. "Ok Rikku," I whispered quietly, "You need a plan...and fast." I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. And I ran screaming, waving the barely burning torch like a sword, drawing the fiends to me like a moth to a flame. It worked! They chased after me, leaving the tents, far behind. The only trouble was, it worked too well and they were now gaining on me. I felt the first snap at my heals and jump, dodging the beasts teeth and swung around slightly, catching the animal in the jaw with the dim torch. As the wood connected I heard a yelp and felt it drop back a little. Well that was one down and off my back for a while, now for the other one. I threw my head backwards to see how far ahead I was, and didn't see the tree root sticking up. I flew an impressive three or four meters before coming to halt, my torch now a glowing ember another five or so yards away, and slowing dying. I whipped my head around again and saw the first beast apon me. I felt its claws digging into me and felt pain all over my body. I cried out in terror and agony and tried to push it off me.  
  
At first I thought that I actually had somehow managed to lift the beasts' entire weight off of me. My second thought, well besides ouch anyway, was wow, I am strong, but then I heard a distinct grunt and a thud, followed by the first of two yelps from the hounds and then, just too confirm my thoughts, felt Auron leaning over me.  
  
"Rikku!" He shouted into my ears, practically deafening me, and shaking me all the while, "Rikku are you okay?" "Argh..."I managed to get out, at least letting him no I was alive. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me. As soon as our gazes met, he pulled away. "Here," he said gruffly, his back facing me, "Use this." He handed me a shining green bottle, a high potion and I gingerly sat up and swallowed the swirling mass of blue healing liquid, the familiar warm head-rush you always get with one following soon after. I raised my hand to my head, where a dull thud had been growing steadily worse. A small bump had risen from my fall. Great, that's gonna look attractive when it's all bruised up.  
  
"What happened?" said Auron's back.  
  
I turned to face him or his back at least, "The camp was attacked and I thought it best to lure the fiends away." I shrugged, not that he'd see it.  
  
"To get killed in the dark, Rikku what were you thinking?" Came his reply. I couldn't work out his tone. It was angry, but kinda sad.  
  
"I was doing what I thought best for the pilgrimage!" I shouted back at him, matching his own tone, "And anyway, since when do you care you big meanie!"  
  
"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He barked, turning his head fully. "Nothing" I sulked feeling embarrassed. What did it mean? Why was I so angry? "It doesn't matter." I stood up and swayed a little, meaning to walk back to camp, expecting a reprimand from Auron, but I got nothing. Just his back...again...  
  
I hurried back through the darkness, still expecting to hear my name called but Auron made no sound. But then again, that's a good thing. I won't have to listen to him lecture me for hours.  
  
I was back at camp before I even realised it and out of breath. Had I run? I shook my head, and noting that everyone else was still asleep after my little outburst decided to crawl into my tent and let Auron finish watch. I stared at the ceiling of my tent, watching the moths flicker in the moonlight outside, casting shadowy images across the material and listened to Yunie and Lulu's steady breathing, and Wakka's loud snoring. As far as I could tell, Auron still hadn't returned, but then he was always so stealthy so I wouldn't have been able to notice anyway.  
  
It was at least another twenty minutes before I finally began to feel my eyes close. I had inspected my wounds from the fiend, and even though I drank the hi-potion, I could still see a faint white line on my side, about two centimetres long. Not much, but still, my first battle scar.  
  
"And hopefully your last" I reminded myself silently, "You don't want to turn into Auron" I added before rolling over and giving in to my body's wish of sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well here you go. Its kinda short but YAY I'm on my 6 week holiday which should mean a few more chapters for you. That's another thing. Do you want longer chapters that will take longer or shorter ones that will be updated quicker? Let me know! I live for reviews! Right I'll go away now and let you go and read your other fan fics that I know you are all dying to get to. Till next time! Ciao Bambino's! 


	4. Feeling Quesey

Hello! Back again (finally) with another chappie! Sorry it's late. I have had so much trouble its laughable. I had to wipe the whole thing and start againâexcept now it doesn't have sound! Noooo! So if this chapter seems a little rushed, it's due to _Déjà vu _on my part.

Ok, now before I get started with the story, just a few 'shout outs' to my reviewers:

First of allâCid may be dead, he may not. You'll just have to wait and see. Mwahahahahahahahahaha (evil laugh).

And secondly, to Xmaster, (my most faithful reviewer) When I write the chapters in Word, I _do_ leave paragraphs, but for some reason, when I upload each chapter, it just squishes it all together? Does anyone else have this problem? I'll try and space out previous chapters when I work out how to use the server and will also attempt to keep this one orderly for you. ï

I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so much. I didn't think it would be a hit, I was kinda just gonna just make it into a one-shot. But I'll carry on now! And please please please review!!!! Even if its just to say, "hey your story sucks!" or "or hey your story rocks!" or you know whatever (oh god I sound like Squall!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer – No, I still don't own Final Fantasy, or any of its characters, OR Squaresoft. And I've yet to sneak into their HQ and hold Auron for ransom! Still advertising for a swat team for that. The red ballpoint pen however, is still up for offers though. I'm having a buy one get one free deal on it, a nice blue one to join it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ok, on with the storyâciao!

When I woke up, I felt as though my arms and legs were going to drop off. It reminded me of the time Brother, Dad and I had attempted to play Blitzball in our last home. I hadn't warmed up properly as Dad had warned me, and as a result, the next day, I could barely move. Luckily, I had had that option and stayed in bed for three days straight. Unfortunately, the group weren't quite so forgiving

"Rikku" Someone was shouting in my ear in a singsong voice that was way too happy for the morningâno sorryâDAWN.

"Come on Rikku, we gotta go!" the voice continued, "Lets get packed up ya?" It was Wakka. I groaned and, in return, my bedroll was swiped from underneath me in such a fashion, that even I was impressed. I rolled over onto the ground and, on impulse, reached my arms out to shield me from flying mud and stones.

"Ahh!" I cried, rubbing my sore arms, "Wakka you big meanie!" I started to complain, but he merely laughed and, after fixing my bedroll to the bottom of my pack, threw it lightly to the ground next to me. I looked around, still flexing my stiff arms. The camp was deserted except for Wakka, and me and a few traces of last nights fire.

"Where is everyone?" I asked sitting up.

"They left already. Sir Auron said to let you sleep."

I shook my head, trying to place this new piece of evidence together.

"Auronâlet me sleep?" I repeated the words, my head still in sleep mode, "How come?"

"He said something about a fiend attack last night. You ok? It must been pretty bad if Sir Auron let you sleep in."

Oh yeah, last night. The fiends, the torch, the fall, the fight, and Aurons back.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore. How long ago did the group leave?"

"About half an hour ago, so we'd better get moving if we want to catch up with them. We agreed to meet at Guadosalam."

He held out a tanned hand and I reached up for it, regretting it immediately, as my already sore arm muscles screamed in agony as my body weight was lifted on them.

"You ok?" Wakka repeated.

"Just a little stiff" I smiled back.

"The fiends?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"You got it. That will teach me for not warming up before a fight." I laughed as Wakka began to protest that you never knew when a fiend would attack, and thus when to warm up.

"It was a joke Wakka." I pointed out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh right" He blushed, which set me off laughing again. Orange hair and a red faceâmmm, very attractive.

After a few more minutes packing, we were on the road again, walking side by side, which was always a preference to being last. I looked at the scenery surrounding us. It was pretty much the same as the rest of Spira, greenery and rock, with the occasional ruin in the distant. Every now and then, we came across a burn area of grass, or shards of ice on the floor, slowly melting into small puddles under the sun, and knew that Lulu's black magic had been cast there recently or saw pyreflies, still debating where to go.

"Soooooo" I said, breaking the awkward silence that had been growing steadily between us. I mean, don't get me wrong, Wakka is a great guy, but he's not really the conversational type,

"How far away is Guadosalam?" I asked, throwing a random question to the winds, to blow where they saw fit.

Wakka seemed to ponder this, "Well, Sir Auron said that if we keep going at a steady pace and as long as we don't run into too many fiends, we should be there by lunchtime."

"Mmm good" my stomach grumbled, "Real food"

"Ya, I know that feeling. You think the Guado's will have some decent stuff to eat?" Wakka asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"They had better!" I squealed loudly, "Hey, I just thought! Tidus is gonna get there before us!"

Wakka looked puzzled, "Yeah and?" He ventured for me to go on.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Duh! He'll eat everything! We got to run!"

Somehow, even with all the noise that Wakka and I made as we ran the distance to Guadosalam, we somehow only managed to encounter two fiends, both dog like creatures, and so, by the time we had the large stone steps of the temple in our sights, we could also see the rest of the group entering the giant oak double doors.

"Yuna!" I shouted, cupping both hands to my mouth. I saw her hair whip round and her face break into a smile as she turned to face me. She raised a hand and waved, jumping up and down like a regular teenager that I knew, as her cousin, that she longed to be. Then, almost as if realising where she was, she straightened her skirt and visibly shrank back into her 'Lady Summoner' pose as called it; hands clasped in front of her and her hand tilted to the left slightly. I laughed in response and Wakka and I jogged the last few hundred yards to meet them.

"Hey you guysâthanks forâwaiting!" I moaned my breathing heavy.

Yuna looked so crestfallen it was funny and my growing stitch was agony as I laughed.

"I'm so sorry Rikku, it's just that Sir Auron said you were attacked last night and that you needed rest, and you looked so peaceful and we didn't want to wake you andâhey!" She scowled playfully as she realised that the joke was on her. A slight _ahem_ behind us made us all jump and spin round, smiles still spread across our faces.

A Guado was standing there, dressed in a shade of deep blue and green, his hair, in thick strands all over the place.

"I am sorry to intrude upon a group moment. My name is Tromell. Maester Seymour sent me to request he speak with you all before you continue your journey."

"Maester Seymour is here?" Wakka gasped. I could practically feel Tidus's mode go from happy to snappy.

"What does he want with us?" He scowled at the servant, "Can't it wait?"

"Maester Seymour wishes to speak with Lady Yuna in person, a matter that cannot wait a moment longer."

Wakka shrugged at Yuna's face.

"Speak with me?" She repeated, "Well of course, if my guardians do agree, we shall all attend." She looked around at us all, checked that everyone was ok with the new plan. Her gaze lingered on Aurons.

"If it is the summoners wish." He stated simply. I looked at his face, it seemed almost angry somehow. As if feeling my eyes upon he, he turned his head towards me and I shrunk back, turning instead to the servant.

"Does Maester Seymour have food?" A smile played on my lips.

"I would imagine that is correct. If it is not, I could ask the cooks to prepare to something especially to your tastes."

I turned back to the group, "Well. What are we waiting around out here for?" Even Tidus looked a little happier at the though of free food as we were led through a series of passages to Maester Seymour's 'Suite'. I heard Wakka give a low whistle next to me and I had to agree, it was pretty impressive.

The floor was decked out in a majestic royal red carpet and topped with a few decorative rugs. The centrepiece of the room, a large mahogany fireplace, contained a roaring fire. I looked up at the ceiling, where two gorgeous chandeliers hung, about 4 meters apart, dripping with, what I can only assume to be diamonds or crystals, and sporting about 20 candles each.

Big squashy seats that looked like you'd sink in if you sat on them lined the walls of the room and above them, more candles in holders. Bookshelf's crammed with Mythology tales and Geographical studies covered one wall, and maps of Spira hung spectacularly on another. Large comfy seats and coffee tables stood proudly under a spectacular set of bay windows that were so big that they also, covered a whole wall. The glass itself had small, thin lines of lead running through it, in a diagonal pattern and, in alternate spaces, the glass was coloured with greens, reds, yellows and blues.

The royal red drapes were tied at the edges with thick gold hoops, engraved with what looked like a small sphinx with large sparkling ruby eyes. But the item that drew my attention the most was the large oak table in the centre of the room.

It was probably about double my height in length and about half my height in width. But it was not its size that impressed me, it was the fact that is was laden, almost to the point of overflowing, with the most delicious foods from all over Spira.

"Food" I heard Tidus and Wakka say simultaneously as well all practically jumped the distance to the most gorgeous smelling fruits, meats, savoury and sweet foods I had ever seen. Even dads Al Bhed, 40th Birthday party couldn't surpass this. I grabbed an apple in one hand and a loaf of still warm bread. Tromell came up beside me and offered me a glass of red wine. I sniffed it experimentally and found it smelt sweet.

I looked across at Wakka and Tidus, and nearly chocked at the rate that they were consuming everything. After swallowing a particularly large piece of chicken, I stood up, feeling very full and satisfied. Tidus and Wakka were still going strong though, almost having a race. They kept eying what the other had eaten and, almost growling. I heard Yunie and Lulu laughing behind me, and followed they're line of sight. They too were laughing at the boys.

"Hey! What gives?" Tidus mumbled through a mouthful of grapes.

"We were just trying to work out the difference between you two and a shoopuf." Said Lulu, giving off one of her rare, genuine smiles.

"And?" Tidus questioned, sticking his chest out a little I noticed, and looking incredibly smug.

"The shoopuff digests what it consumes." Lulu said, in a slightly bored voice with a causal flick of her long braids.

The speed in which Tidus's chest retracted was so funny that I burst out laughing, his expression changing within the blink of an eye. Soon everyone was laughing; even Auron and Kimahri managed a slight chuckle.

"What's a shoopuf?" Tidus asked. It occurred to me, as well, that I had not seen a one for many years.

"Wait and see" Yuna said coming to stand next to me, facing the blonde Blitz star, "We should be heading that way soon"

"So it's somewhere we are going?" He asked again, cocking his head to one side.

"I'm not saying a thing" Yuna said, that mischief smile that had as a child sliding back into place.

"Oh come on! Don't leave me in the dark. That's not fa" Tidus wined, before being cut off, by yet another_ ahem_ from Tromell. I eyed him warily.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something not right about him. Call it, Al Bhed intuition if you like, or maybe just the fact that, since I'm normally such an open person with people, and this guy just got my back up, he made me a little edgy of him.

Wakka was seen out of the corner of my eye, slurping yet another glass of red wine and wiping his mouth of the back of his hand. Tromell eyed him with a look to slight disgust.

"Maester Seymour apologises for the wait. He shall be joining you soon. Help yourself to food and wine." He spoke in almost a whisper that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sir Tromell, I don't suppose that you could inform us when Maester Seymour will be ready could you? It's just that" Began Yuna, her maturity shining through.

"Ah, Lady Yuna, and her guardians" Another chill ran through me, Seymour; yet another person that I didn't like, "I do hope I have not kept you wait too long."

Yuna blushed a deep red; from what I can only hope was being address directly by a Maester of Yevon. I frowned in spite of myself, but the Guado continued:

"And Sir Auron too. I heard the rumours that the great warrior had once again become a guardian, this time too his predecessors daughter. How very touching. Leading her down the same path. Like father like child." He sneered. I felt my hands clench in anger. Auron's hands I noticed, were also clenched which was very unusual, Auron, showing a sign of emotion. I raised my head again to look at Seymour, just as he did the same to me. I felt his eyes boring into mine and a slight flick surprise; almost recognition flittered across his face.

'Not good! What if he knows I'm an Al Bhed! Definitely not good! I got to tell Lulu, she'll know what to do.' I thought, real panic sweeping me.

As carefully as I could so that I wouldn't be noticed I slipped my goggles from around my neck and placed them over my eyes, blocking out all light, and inquiring eyes. I looked up and saw Auron staring at me. It gave me the shivers, his eyes questioning. It reminded me of dad's funeral. He was the only one watching then as well.

I looked elsewhere, away from his own tinted glasses and tried to tune back into what Seymour was saying, but I swear he kept giving me side-glances. But that might just be me.

'I can't see a thing with these goggles on' I thought, 'They're designed for the desert sandstorms, not rooms light by candle and fire light. Man I hate being an Al Bhed. Well, no I don't, I just hate the rest of the world for being so hard on us. I especially hate Yevon! S'all his fault anyway, blaming Sin on us. What did we ever do that they didn't huh?'

I freaked out when suddenly I felt the walls melt away.

'It's your own fault Rikku, you should have been listening' I scolded myself after looking around and seeing, shock, but not fear on my friend's faces.

'Zanarkand' I told myself silently as I was whisked away on an invisible floor through the ancient machina city. And sure enough, a few seconds later I heard Tidus call that same name. Of course it was, I had visited this place so often in my dreams, that I could recall it all from memory. Visiting the old ruins with Brother to salvage lost machina was a chore, but exploring them was an adventure!

I looked across at Tidus, he looked very happy to see his 'hometown' as he called it, again, but a sadness that no smile could hide was laying underneath his exterior. I felt for him. I knew what it was like to have everything taken from you, when you least expected it to be. I mean, take Home for example. We were doing fine on our own, not bothering anyone, until the Yevonites came and destroyed it, what we had worked for so long and so hard to build.

'Argh! No matter which way you look at it, it all boils down to them. And they call _us _the heathens.'

The scene around us changed and Seymour stared babbling on about some woman who lived there 1000 years ago. I wonder if Tidus new her? The scene changed again and planet went whizzing past us and I saw Yuna almost dancing with happiness. I watched as she reached her hands out and tried to catch a shooting star, but, a hologram, it passed straight through without stopping. I turned around just in time to see a large reddish looking planet zoom through me. It was weird. Even though the holographic machina pass through me painlessly, it made my stomach jump, like when Brother had taken me out on my first snow sled ride, with him driving, and he'd gone over a snow hill fast. I'd felt like my stomach had dropped out of my body and was left feeling a little queasy.

I glanced across at Lulu and she smiled at me. I guess she was enjoying herself as she hardly ever smiled. I grinned back, trying not to show that I was alarmed by the whole, standing on nothing thing that was happening. I was just about to make my way over to her and quietly tell her about Seymour and our 'moment' when Wakka danced across my view, stealing my thoughts away. He looked like a boy at his first Blitzball match. He was spinning around and staring at everything. I had to admit, he may be a Yevonite and would probably hate me for all eternity if he knew I was an Al Bhed, but I did feel kinda sorry for the guy. Here, in from of him, was a Maester! And from what I could tell, he was using forbidden machina. Poor Wakka's head must be feverishly trying to work out his dilemma. I shrugged it off though. I mean I couldn't exactly comfort him could I? That would make me a complete hypocrite if I did, consoling and advising him, on a subject that I am totally against. So instead I turned back to Lulu, only to find her talking with Kimahri, well, her talking and Kimahri nodding occasionally. So, finding my self with no one to talk to, I stood alone and looked at all the pretty stars.

Dad once told me, that, when you die, and your soul is sent to the farplane, a piece of it escapes, the very essence of you, and becomes a star in the sky. I used to sit up at night and wonder, which star my mum, was. She was always the best at things, so I'd naturally pick out the brightest star and claim it as her. Of course, as I'd grown older, I realised that it was just a tale he'd told me to quieten me one night, saying that if I could find her star, she'd be able to see me and hear me and would visit me in my dreams. But it would still comfort me to look up, find my star, shinning the strongest and whisper a silent prayer. Now, I realised, I would be searching for two

Dashing a tear away that threatened to be the straw that broke the shoopuffs back and let loose an ocean of tears I turned back to Seymour and managed to tune myself back into his last words.

"And so, Lady Yuna, that is the story, though I'm sure that you have heard the tale many times before, and will forgive me for re-accounting it on your behalf." He smiled a thick greasy smile, which matched his thick greasy head and made a small hand gesture. Immediately, as though nothing had happened, we were back in his chamber and were all standing in different places than from where we had left off. I, found myself standing on the marble floor of the fireplace and in horror, jumped back. Another few steps and I'd have been toast.

I wandered back into the group and watched as Auron and Seymour had a brief conversation about the pilgrimage. He said something; a question, that was just out of my hearing range that evidently made Auron mad. I took a step back in spite of the fact that I was all the way across the room and watched as Auron nodded, begrudgingly. Whatever the question was, Seymour looked delighted. He wandered back over to us and clapping his large hands once, summoned Tromell.

"Tromell." He said un-necessarily loudly, and namely for show to get our attention, "Please make up 7 of our best guest rooms. Our visitors wish to stay a few days."

My eyes flicked to Auron, who was glaring at Seymour with evident hate.

"Maester Seymour." I heard Yuna begin, losing her nerve, then start up again, "Maester Seymour, whilst that is very kind of you to offer your services to us, we really must continue on with our pilgrimage if we are to complete it before Sin attacks another populated area."

I saw Tidus squeeze her hand gently in admiration, behind her back and smiled at the thought.

"Oh, but Sir Auron has just told me that one of your party members was harmed on the journey here and needed rest." I felt everyone's eyes swivel to me and unconsciously took a step back.

"Me?" I asked Seymour.

"You are Rikku, is that correct?" He replied, as if judging me, not asking me.

"Well yes but I" I began.

"And were you or were you not attacked last night."

"Yes but you see" I tried again, and again being cut off.

"Are is it not also true that you were, rescued be Sir Auron." He voice said, almost mockingly, slicing the silence of the room like a dagger.

Ok now I was just getting ticked off, and his creepy stare was making my head hurt.

"Yes that is correct, but as you can see I am perfectly fine now." I practically shouted at him.

I brought a hand to my head, okay, so maybe I was so fine. In fact I was feeling really dizzy. It was probably the heat of the fire place and the shouting and all the red wine and

I didn't really think much after that. I remember vaguely hearing my name shouted and hearing a distinct thump, which I later learned, was me, hitting the floor as I passed out cold.


	5. In words unspoken

Hiya again everyone! First of all, SORRY ! I am really late with this update and it is well overdue so soz for that. I swear that someone has murdered my muse! I reported it missing but no joy yet. I've had to borrow one from lost and found….its rubbish so if this chappie is rubbish BLAME THE MUSE! Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed. It might not seem like a lot and only take you seconds to do, but it really does mean a lot to me! Anyway **ahem** enough of the mushiness and on with the story!

Disclaimers…. no I still own nothing. It all belongs so Squaresoft, or Square Enix or whoever they are at the moment? I think Digi-cube own them a bit as well? …Although I did just buy a fantastic green scarf that is sooo snug! Anywho's see you soon!

I awoke to find myself in a really comfy bed. And when I say really comfy, I mean really comfy! It was all feathery and I was sinking into about four squishy pillows. I dared to open on eye, believing it all to be some, too real dream and that I was really asleep around the campfire.

But instead I saw a lush pink room that kinda reminded me of the inn we had stayed in at after Dad's funeral, only much grander. I opened both eyes, squinting against the bright light that was streaming into the room by a large window, with one pane open, letting in the smell of cut grass and a fresh breeze.

I groggily brought a hand to my head, I felt like I had the worst hangover in the universe, which, possibly I did. After lying in bed for a few more minutes, I sat up and swung my legs to the floor, touching the soft carpet that was; yes you guessed it, pink. It felt like the finest lambs wool and I seriously considered just lying down and rolling on it for the next half an hour.

But instead, I walked over to the dressing table. There was an assortment of cosmetics placed in a decorative manner around a large oval mirror, whose frame bore an elaborate design of swirls and twirls. After a few minutes of just looking at everything and wondering if a) I was allowed to use this things and

b) whose they were, I decided I'd be safe with just a hair brush.

I picked it up, surprised at its light-weight feel, considering it appeared to be silver-plated. It had a very beautiful picture on the back, a young child with long curly hair, lying down in a field of daisy's, poppies and what looked like tulips. Of course, living in the desert, the only flowers we got were cactus, weeds and brush flowers, so I was going mostly by guesswork. I shrugged and grimaced as I pulled my black hair tie from my mass of blonde hair and unclipped my trademark blue grips at the front. It all fell down about my shoulders in a terrible mess, so, taking the brush, I walked back to the bed, once again, resisting the urge to sleep on the carpet, and sat down on top of the duvet, and I was soon brushing away at it, in a vain attempt to get it presentable. After what felt like a good 25minutes, but was probably more like 10, I was satisfied and wandered back to the mirror to get a better look at myself.

Now that my hair was untangled and sleek, it hung, straight and smooth down to the middle of my back, the light catching the shade in the light. I made for my hair scrunchy, meaning to put it back up, out of harms way, when there was a soft knock on the door. I whipped round, and took a step back from the dresser.

"C…Come in?" I stammered, not knowing what was going to face me, expecting some mistress of the house to walk in and be out raged that someone had slept in her bed about used her utensil's. In fact, I was so sure that it would be, that I burst out laughing when I saw Lulu and Yuna walk through the door, and nervously I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I'd been holding.

"Wow!" Said Yuna, staring around the room. It appeared that she hadn't even registered that I was standing in front of her, but a few feet away.

"Well, Maester Seymour was certainly correct. This is a magnificent room." She stated simply, looking around.

"Although Yuna, you room does have some pretty neat stuff in it. I mean, a hot tub and fireplace!" Said another voice, it was Tidus.

"Oh hi Rikku! How are you?" I asked out loud, having a conversation with myself, annoyed that I was being ignored, "Oh well, I'm ok you guys, better for the sleep, thanks for asking. Although I haven't got a CLUE what I'm doing her or where I am!" I said, getting louder.

Lulu shook her head, her long brown braids flying out behind her and her shorter bangs that covered her left eye gently lifting, showing both eyes visible for mere seconds. I saw Tidus standing behind her trying not to laugh. Still no one said anything.

"Hello! Anybody home?" I said, practically jumping up and down, with my hands on my hips, "Come on you big meanies! What's the joke?"

At this Tidus burst out laughing and Lulu cast him a scornful look.

"I am sorry Rikku, but we have just been dying to get into this room, but Maester Seymour would not give us consent until you were awake."

"How long did I sleep?" I yawned, scratching my hip a little and tossing my hair a little more; waiting for someone to notice that is was down and brushed smoothly.

"About 9 or so hours. I think it was more hangover than head wound. Yuna healed you straight away, but you were unconscious, and were showing no signs of waking up, so Sir Auron carried you too this room and put you too bed. How are you feeling?"

"Ok I think? I just feel like I have a major hangover, which is surprising, as I didn't really drink that much, and I ate with it." I said, running a hand through my straightened hair, still waiting for someone to notice.

I looked across at Yuna, and saw her concentrating hard, and a slight blue-white aura grew around her, and floated into me, a cure spell. She looked up, a little flustered and smiled at me.

"Better?" She asked, and I nodded smiling, my headache gone. That was one of the many joys of having a Summoner/white mage for a cousin.

I sighed and stood up, now without the swirling sensation. I looked down and saw that I had been changed into what looked like a small pink camisole that showed my stomach and was cut low, with thin purple vertical stripes on it, and set with a pair of purple girly shorts with a silk bow tie on the front. To top it off, I was wearing a pair of fluffy toe socks that I had seen in Luca.

"Erm…what happened to my clothes?" I asked trying to keep calm, as though waking up somewhere you weren't when you fell asleep and not dressed in the same clothes was normal.

Lulu, who seemed to sense my fear and followed along the same lines replied, "Ah yes, some of Maester Seymour's servants got you changed last night whilst you were, asleep. Females mind you." She added smiling, as my face must have shown some horror, "The maids then sent your outfit to be cleaned, along with the one in your pack about 3 hours ago so it should be done by now. I'll go and find out for you." She said taking one last look at the room and walking out backwards.

"So…" I said to Yuna and Tidus as they were both looking at me a little strangely.

"What happened last night? One minute you were fine. Then you were arguing with that Seymour guy, then in mid fight you just kinda went white and your eyes were rolling a little and then you collapsed. It was kinda scary you know? I mean, you were fine and then, it was like, Seymour told you, you weren't and then you really weren't. If that makes sense." Tidus explained.

I cocked my head to one side to show that it didn't and he re-phrased.

"What I mean is; it was almost as if Seymour made you sick. Just to prove a point or something? I mean lets face it he could do it. It's not as though he's not powerful or anything." He said gesturing widely with his arms to make up for the words that were proving difficult to form.

Yuna, who had been sitting quietly at the vanity turned at this, "But why would Maester Seymour do such a thing!" She seemed outraged that a Maester of Yevon could even possess such magic's, let alone enforce them.

"Hey I'm not that he _is_ using his powers, just that he would be more than capable if the time came," Said Tidus taking a step back and raising his hands defensively, "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if he was accomplished in hypnosis or psychology or something."

I still hadn't said anything and as the two friends stared at each other, I saw a small flicker of something behind their eyes. I wasn't positive, but I was now almost sure they were falling for each other and I smiled inwardly, not wishing to embarrass them and blow out that tiny flame that I had a feeling would transform into a forest fire soon enough.

"Here you are Rikku, freshly washed and dried!" came a voice, getting louder from the corridor. It was Lulu returning with my beloved outfit.

"Thanks" I beamed at her as she chided everyone out the room so I could get washed in the little bathroom to one side and dressed. Clutching my clothes to my chest, I shuffled over to the bathroom, and turning on the taps to a huge tub began to get undressed from the revealing pyjamas and was soon soaking in the huge bath. I shampooed my hair and found another bottle residing next to it; conditioner.

I picked it up warily and quickly read the instructions on the back. I had never used conditioner before; it was a product new to Spira, made by Rin's travel agencies, 'All your travel requirements'.

I gingerly applied it to my hair and, after following the instructions and leaving it in for 3-5 minutes rinsed it out again with fresh water. It was probably just me, but it felt softer than before, but I shrugged this thought off and, after wrapping myself in a towel, left the steaming bathroom into the bedroom area again.

My clothes were lain out on my bed and I made quick work of slipping back into them, loving the feeling of familiarity of them. I considered attaching my favourite claw to my outfit as well, but that might be assumed as aggressive, something I was going to be able to do perfectly well on my own _without_ weapons when I next saw Seymour. Speaking of which, where _was_ my claw? And my pack? I expect that maid took them as well.

Shrugging to myself, I sat down at the vanity again, and grabbing the towel, tipped my head and hair upside down and rubbed at it rigorously. As soon as I had got it as dry as I was satisfied, I reclaimed the brush and combed my hair back to its earlier state. As I ran my hands through it, I noticed a definite smoothness to it, which could only be accounted for by the conditioner. Once again, I left it down, but this time to se if anyone would notice the difference.

I searched the rest of the pots and potions that lined the mirror and found a particularly nice shade of eye shadow that was practically nude and a little of something called lip-gloss, and gently applied them like a 6year old, expecting their mother to return and catch them. Lulu had shown me a few time how to apply the make-up she wore on a daily basis, but Yuna and I never had time for it the mornings.

Checking my reflection once more, I opened the door to be overwhelmed by a large corridor that seemed to stretch for half the length a blitz sphere. I looked at the walls; all lined in pictures of many things, some famous paintings of the farplane and others that were of unknown heroes from a time that was long forgotten. I gazed in wonder at the vast array of tapestries of Spira and a few of Yu Yevon as the temple saw him. I was shocked at the amount of wealth that was portrayed; I mean the corridor alone could have probably feed everyone at Home for a week! And that is including Brother who eats like a pig! I stood in front of my door for what seemed like ages, debating which way to go and which door to take when, from one of the corridor, I heard Wakka whistling.

"Wakka!" I called and jogged over to him.

"Hey sleepyhead!" He replied in that thick island accent of his, "You ok? We were all pretty worried about you last night ya? What happened?"

I figured this would happen to everyone I spoke with so I may as well just put up with the twenty questions.

"I don't know?" I shrugged, "I guess it was the wine and the long trek we made yesterday. All got on top of me you know? I'm fine now though." I lied. I was not fine. Tidus's words had unsettled me. What if it _was_ Maester Seymour? I would definitely not put it pass him to try something, after all, he hated the Al Bhed, but, would he really do something to me in front of Yuna and all her guardians? I supposed he could if he made it look like an accident… like last night…And it would prove my theory that he guess my Al Bhed lineage.

"What's eating ya?" Came Wakka's voice through a mist of thoughts. I opened my mouth, about to share my thoughts but remembered, Wakka worshipped Yevon and accusing Maester Seymour of attempted harm would not get me anywhere. Besides, he would start asking questions, questions about my heritage, something I didn't want to share with a Yevonite, especially not Wakka, he was my friend.

"It's nothing. I'm just grouchy and hungry! Speaking of which, where's the dinning room…or…any room for that matter?" I asked looking around and trying to see a staircase.

Wakka laughed, "You eat more than I do!"

"Hey! I do not you big meanie." I cried sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey hey! Don't worry about it ya?" he laughed folding his arms across his chest, "We'll get you some food. I was on my way down there anyway, one of Lulu's dolls escaped in my room and I got to get her to get it back before it burns it down!"

Now it was my turn to laugh as I followed him blindly through the twists and turns of the building. How did they learn their way around so fast? I was about to voice my thoughts when I caught sight of Maester Seymour down one of the many corridors and froze; laughing to myself in an almost hysterical way when I realised it was merely a life-sized painting. Wakka cast me a strange look and I hurried on behind him in silence.

We managed to make it without further "fits" into the dinning room. Well I say dinning room; it was really a mini hall with a table and around 50 seats! I swear that man knows how to dine! We found Kimahri, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna and Auron sitting around at the table. They all looked up as we enter, namely because the huge doors (twice my height I might add and a bugger to open!) complained loudly on their hinges.

I cringed a little as they swung back and slammed shut with such a force that I jumped forward giggling nervously. I noticed Wakka laughing sympathetically in my direction and sighed a little. Great, the apocalypse was neigh. Wakka…being embarrassed…of me? I should just quit the pilgrimage now and go hide in a cave and live life as a Tonberry…

I bet I'd rock as a Tonberry. I'd live in a cute little hole and have a cute little lantern. I guess future boyfriends would be a no go cause of the whole, stabbing people who come within a three metre radius, but hey! I could always become the first Al Bhed nun? I bet I could pull that look off to huh? Cute little black and white habit and the… ok concentrate, people are talking.

I shuffled a little on the balls of my feet and attempted to tune back into what the group were saying… hey wait…that's twice in the last twenty-four hours Rikku! Get with the programme! Right, try and look educated, blend in…and stuff…Ok. Who's talking? Auron? Ok that's weird…Auron using more than two syllables to form…a dreaded word? Argh, Rikku, you're losing track again. Focus!

"And that is why Lady Yuna, we must not stay here longer than is required for you to continue your journey to Mi'hein. The journey will be tough and Sin must be destroyed. Of course, you could always discontinue with your pilgrimage if you feel it a burden." He added, almost hopeful.

"No way! We're here to beat Sin and we aren't going anywhere until that thing eats dust. Right?" Tidus called out, hands in the air.

I swear you could almost slice the air with a knife that moment was so tense. Poor Tidus, he really did have no clue did he? We all looked expectantly at Yunie. She smiled, a kind of sad smile, you know the one, like when you're told that this huge surprise your promised isn't happening, and that you got to get over it. But then she did something unexpected. She smiled and nodded, and if that wasn't enough, she laughed!

"Yes-sir!" She said still giggling. I exchanged a sort of shocked look with everyone and in words unspoken, we all decided to go along with the 'Tidus doesn't know and doesn't need to know' thing that appeared to be happening. I looked across to Auron, to see how he was taking this news, and to my horror, I found that he looked, tired? Tired and sad. I guess that under his "almighty guardian" exterior, he really _did_ have Yunie's best interests at heart. I guess seeing him so…normal kinda hit it home hard for me. He didn't want Yunie to do this anymore than I did. His eyes met mine and I gave him a warm smile to show I knew he meant well. To my surprise, he offered me one too. I nodded and turned to Lulu.

"Hey Lu, you know the maid washed my clothes for me yesterday? Do you know what happened to my pack?" I asked, remembering my thoughts from earlier.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and shrugged. "I am afraid not. I will ask around for you though."

"Thanks Lulu." I smiled back. Just then, the doors behind us opened and Tromell approached us.

"My apologies Lady Yuna and her Guardians, but I bring a message from Maester Seymour." Came his slow statement.

It occurred to me that apologising for Seymour and bring his messages may well be his only use? I mean, I know that Guado's as a race aren't exactly the brightest card in the deck, but surely there must be _someone_ faster or better "qualified" for the job. Uh oh, I feel a laugh coming…concentrate…again… my bad!

"Accepted," said Yunie in that grown up voice of hers.

Now that really _is _something I couldn't pull off. I stifled yet another giggle, as Auron glared at me, "Where is Maester Seymour? We have not seen him this morning?" Yuna continued oblivious to my snigger so I was oh so very tempted to stick my little pointy tongue out at Mr Grumpy, but I refrained, (somehow).

"Well Lady Yuna that is what news I bring to you. He bade me ask you if you were planning on leaving today?" asked Tromell.

He looks a little like a troll don't you think? Tromell the troll! Well that's an interesting uptake.

"Yes we were sir. We are already behind on our journey." Came Yuna's reply, cool calm and collected. I saw Tidus standing behind her give her hand a quick squeeze and she blushed a little. So they do have the hots for each other! Ha! I knew it! Ah if only there was someone here to gloat to…

"Well I am afraid that, that is where Maester Seymour's disappearance comes into play. He has had to leave on business to Mi'hein. It appears that a storm has blown itself from the thunder plains, one of the greatest that even Maester Mika has seen, and is heading this way across Spira. He has begged me not to let you leave the premises or Guadosalam." Tromell spoke in that i-c-r-e-d-i-b-l-y s-l-o-w voice of his. You know the one? The one that just makes you want to feed him caffeine? Yeah That one…

I didn't even think about his words until I heard Lulu laugh slightly, "how convenient for the Maester to be so close by." Everybody turned to look at her and…hey! How come SHE didn't getting a glower when SHE laughed! Honestly, I tell you! The favouritism between guardians!

I noticed the cocky tone behind it though, and so did Tromell it appeared, "Are you accusing something?"

Lulu merely shook her long…long gorgeous braids…(how does she do that by the way! Maybe she could do an advert on the sphere network for Rin's new travel "conditioner?") and sighed.

Wakka didn't take that too nicely though, "Hey you…eh, sir? I mean, if Lulu had something to say, she'd come out and say it ya? Sir" he finished, evidently trying oh so hard not to piss off his idol The Grande Maester Seymour's right hand man.

Speaking of which, is he left-handed or right-handed? I suppose if you're left-handed, your right hand person wouldn't be as important as your left, because you'd use your left hand for everything? So maybe right…uh oh. THE GLARE!

"_How does she get it so perfect so fast?" asks one model, "Maybe it's chocobo-conditioner" replies the jealous friend as Lulu shakes those braids, then you get the big writing "Rin's travel conditioner" Guarantied to make your hair luscious and _…oops…concentration gauge… zero!

"Maester Seymour is a busy man, and he has made the up-most efforts to keep you and your guardians safe Lady Yuna" said Troll-y, sounding pretty put out. Aw bless him, Tromell the Troll was so sweet and endearing, caring about Seymour…he could well be the only one though!

"I…I realise this Sir Tromell, my guardians were merely expressing the mutual feelings from the group."

When did she get so mature! I swear, if she'd have grown up with me and pops, none of this "I must sacrifice myself to save the world for ten years" thing would have ever occurred to her. Personally, even though she was there what? Seven years? I blame Bevelle totally! Honestly, the price for living in a high class city!

"Well…" Said Troll-y warily, "I guess you meant no harm. We Guado are facing peril these days. Indeed, if it were not for Lord Seymour, the Guado would have perished at the death of Lord Jystcal. You understand therefore…"

Argh I swear this man never stops talking…! Seriously, he is really slowing down food intake!

"Yes of course Sir Tromell" Said Yuna, "I don't suppose you know when Maester Seymour will be back do you? Only we really must continue with my pilgrimage."

Troll-y let out a sigh and answered, "Tomorrow morning at the latest. He asked me to make sure you are all made aware that the Guado household is open to you and to make yourselves at home whilst he is away. It has been so terribly long since we last had guests…"

Well…not surprises there! Unless you count odour control cause I'm telling ya, this room does smell a little. But then, that could be all the good food going to waste mere meters from me. Ah, if only I had been sitting when he came in, I could be munching instead of standing here awkwardly.

"That is very kind of you and Maester Seymour and I shall be honoured to tell him so next time we meet. Was that all?" Asked Yunie. I figured she too was getting a little miffed off at this guy who must live up Seymour's hiney for all the praise and compliments he was giving him!

"Ah yes. Lady Yuna, Guardians," he said, nodding to us each in turn, with an extra special glare at Lulu for her comment, "I bid you good day. If you should require something, there is a bell situated at the door of every room and a servant shall be nearby at all times." And with that, Troll-y left us too it and everyone in the room let out a tiny breath, that had you not been listing hard, you would have missed and went back to eating their breakfasts.

Even Auron was silenced…no glares for me!

Oooh I loved that Troll…

Well there you have it folks. That is no-where NEAR as long as I'd hoped. It was more of a link between chapters, and just so you know, the next chapter is also going to be a link, a lot shorter, and will be mainly from Wakka, Seymour, and some random Guado servants POV. Hope I still have some readers out there Crickets chirrup Oh dear, maybe not…ah well. For all you imaginary people out there, have a Happy Easter!

Xxx (the ever-bad writer)

PS: looking back on that last chapter, it may not have made sense, so when i work out how, i'll have to alter it! Thanks for sticking with me and hope you had a nice easter xxxxxxxxx


	6. Secrets are spilled

Bonjourno my friends. How are we all doing?

Now, as to my SWAT team advert, I finally managed to abduct Auron! However, I couldn't decide on a random sum for ransom, so I just kept him ()! Well, until the authorities find me…but hey I can dream…

Auron: I can hear you, you know! Are you planning on letting me out of this little box any time soon?

Kat: Nope, you're safe and snug in there, just room for two…

_snuggle snuggle_

Auron: (oO) …..

Kat: Night Night Aurries….

Auron: '_where's my damn sword'_

On with the show! ()

* * *

Disclaimer: I have given up with the pen-get rich quick-scheme and have reverted back to owning nothing…not even Auron's sword. Which reminds me…where DID I leave it?

* * *

Well, after a highly uneventful breakfast…lunch and hell entire day I figured that Seymour wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I'd been waiting for him to arrive home all day, why I didn't know. I mean what was I going to do when I did see him? Accuse him? Of what? "Hey you, Seymour! I want a word. You made me collapse and I want to know why!" Yeah 'cause that would go down well…

I had considered going out into Guadosalam's very own "town", but just as Troll-y had predicted, the storms were a-coming, and even though the whole "town" was covered by the uber…tree…thing? the winds were still picking up and the first tell-tale clouds had been seen.

So we resigned ourselves to sitting inside and were playing a fantastic game of charades. Tidus was doing a very strange dance across the small room and everyone was in tears of laughter…well, except Auron and Kimahri, and Lulu… but hey the thought was there.

Auron hadn't even wanted us to play! He was still insisting we "leave this place". And I kinda agreed with him, but between you and me, that big ball o' thunder that was directly above us somewhere was not looking so good at all. To me, thunder and lightening is possibly the worse thing ever! Including the recent news of the Chocobo decline! So I figured that wherever inside was, that's where I was safest.

In fact, Auron was so set about going that it was only when Yuna had called him selfish and rude for wanting to leave without thanking Maester Seymour that he had shut up.

Of course, seconds later he was in a huff, and she was down on all fours begging forgiveness for her rudeness to "his highness Sir Auron".

Honestly, that man is mothered_ Way too much_. I think he just needs a good kick in the hiney once in while.

In fact I stood up to tell him so when BANG. First crack of thunder hit and I swear I must have jumped higher than a shoopuf on a trampoline! And I screamed blue murder to top it off. I had to be escorted to my room by Tidus and Yuna, whilst Lulu scanned her "book of oracle knowledge" for a sleep spell, or at the very least a silence spell.

And that's where I was now, sitting under about three duvets, silently laughing hysterically at my predicament. I was well past the scared stage now, was just leaving terrified and was entering the dreaded "psychotic" stage where everything becomes funny in a vain attempt to see sunshine.

After about 10 minutes of trying to calm me down, Auron came up to check on us and again, suggested we leave Guadosalam. Yuna became embarrassed from her previous screaming match at him and said that I was in no fit state to be moved and I was grateful when Lulu and Tidus backed her up.

But do you know what "the stick up his hiney so far that his panties are all caught in a knot" said?

"Just leave her here"

Well! I swear if I didn't have a silence spell on me, there would be a whole lot of bleeped words coming from my mouth that I'm sure would damage the Summoner, Lady Yuna beyond repair.

As it was, I just mouthed a lot of words with actions to match and Lulu and Yuna quickly steered me back to bed with a sleep potion whilst Tidus walked Auron swiftly to the door, and I distinctly heard him say, "Auron, let me tell you a thing or two about Woman…"

As for Yuna and Lulu, they shoved the potion down my neck quicker than a hypello in water and within seconds I was out like a light….

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Hey Reshinda! Have you finished washing all the Summoner's parties stuff? I really aught to take they packs back to their rooms." Shouted a Guado servant, her long blue braided hair flying out behind her…

"Yeah sure, just one left to do. Tell you what, give me hand and it'll be quicker." Yelled the so-called Reshinda from the other room. The first Guado, whose name was Sessile wandered into the washer room and, picking up the pack, tipped it upside onto the large table, sending potions, clips and spheres everywhere. An outfit fell out as well which the Guado girl picked up and inspected.

"Jeez Ree', get a load of this!" She cried, "This girl must be a size 6! And…wah-hey. Nice drags!"

She held up the skimpy skirt and bikini that Rikku had worn at the Inn against herself and asked her friend, "What do you think? Suit me?"

"Not on your life!" Laughed her friend, grabbing the potions and odd weapons that had littered the table, and began roughly stuffing them back into the bag. It wasn't until a small opened envelope at the bottom caught her attention that she stopped. She picked it up and examined the front, curiosity taking over her. She knew she shouldn't look, and every part of her good conscience was screaming out to her to put the letter back and to mind her own business.

In fact, she was just opening the bag to do so when her friend snatched it from her grasp, "What's this then?" She asked reading the name on the front, "Rie-kku? Rick-uu? Rine-kue? I can't read it; the outside is too smudged up. Maybe the inside is neater."

She began to open the letter when her friend asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Reading the letter of course? What does it look like silly?" She asked, a smile crossing her troll like features, "What are you scared?"

"Of course not, it's just, that's none of our business…and…" Stammered the other.

"Aw…! Reshinda is scared of the big-bad letter!" Laughed Sessile, teasing her lifelong friend, "It's not going to bite you!"

"I know that!" Half shouted Reshinda, going bright red, "Give it here." And she snatched the envelope from her friend's hands. She carefully opened the torn seal and took out the letter, realising that if they were caught they would be in so much trouble!

Unfolding the paper, she squinted at the words, "It's written in code." She stated, her heart falling a little. Part of her had wanted to read that letter, "look it's all in funny writing".

She handed her companion the letter and began clearing away the potions again. After a few seconds she stopped and looked for her friends delayed actions. But her friend was staring intently at the paper.

"What?" She asked, placing the potions down again, "what is it?"

"It's Al Bhed…the girl; 'Rikku' is an Al Bhed. And this signature, 'Cid', that's the leader…which means…if i'm correct...we've got us an Al Bhed princess in our midst…"

With that, the two girls took off at breakneck speed for the stairs to the Measter's private chambers.

Later that evening…

* * *

"Maester Seymour, what a surprise! We were all thought you would be back tomorrow." Said Tromell inhis creepy voice, "I trust Mi'Hien is safe from the storm?"

"Yes thank you Tromell, the highroad is safe once again. Maester Mika expressed his deepest gratitude to you for taking my place with such important guests whilst I was gone. I assume the Summoner and her group are all still here?" Replied Seymour, shaking off his long blue cloak and motioning for a servant to bring him some wine.

"Indeed they are my Lord; however, certain members of the group were not entirely overjoyed at the prospect. I believe they have all retired to their rooms for the night save one; Sir Wakka of Besaid."

"Oh?" Ponder Seymour, "what a pity. I had so hoped to converse with particular members of the group, especially Sir Auron. I found our last conversation to be slightly cut short." He sneered.

Just then a guard posted outside the door knocked.

"Enter" came Seymour's voice that commanded both silence and respect.

"Lord Seymour," saluted the guard, "I have two employees' here who wish to speak with you. They say it is urgent business that cannot wait until morning. They have been waiting for you for many hours. Shall I send them in?"

"Of course, let us hear what they have to say." Waved Seymour, a long finger stroking him chin in thought.

Two young Guado girls, around fifteen…maybe sixteen entered the room. From the looks on their faces, they had never even addressed the Maester, let alone been in his room. They both looked slightly awkward, like they had both realised that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Good evening ladies, what can I help you with?" Asked Seymour politely, and sensing their fear, he added, "Do not be alarmed. What is the trouble?"

One of the girls nudged the other forward and Seymour became aware that she was holding a letter. She cleared her throat softly, biding for time, before beginning, "My Lord, it is about the Summoner's party."

Seymour nodded, a curiosity bubbling up inside him and he motioned towards the desk and chairs. The all sat down around the table and he motioned for them to continue.

"Well, Reshinda and I were attending to the Guardians packs, cleaning the spare clothes and adding supplies where needed when we found…a letter…" Sessile took a deep breath. She knew she would be reprimanded for reading the letter, but Maester Seymour himself had said that anyone who found any information regarding the Al Bhed was to be confiscated immediately so she hoped she would be granted immunity to that small fact.

"Oh?" Came Seymour's reply, trying to sound nonplussed, "A letter? Go on dear."

Sessile gulped and continued, "It's to the youngest guardian, Rikku," she had asked around and one of the servants had told them the name they could not place, "Its from…" She trailed off looking nervously to Reshinda. Her friend nodded and carried on where she had left off.

"It appears to be from the leader of the Al Bhed sir. The entire letter is written in Al Bhed and from what I can decipher of it, this guardian has some personal connections with him..." Reshinda trailed off, looking to the floor.

"You can read this letter? How is that possible?" Asked Seymour his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

Reshinda blushed apologetically, "My father," She explained, "He felt is necessary for me to study the language as a child. I guess it paid off in the end."

Seymour un-tensed himself and smiled grimly at her, "Ah I see, I also had an upbringing similar…" He began, then almost remembering himself he stopped and blinked twice, "But enough of that, you were saying something about personal connection between the guardian lady Rikku and the leader of the Al Bhed?"

_This was it; this is what he had been waiting and praying to Yevon for! Something he could use to reveal those filthy rats and eliminate them once and for all!_

"I…We believe that he is possibly, maybe her father."

And there it was, out in the open. There was a minutes silence whilst they all contemplated what this could mean, and what the girls had just accused Rikku of.

Then Seymour spoke, slightly breathlessly, "You are sure?"

The girls nodded, "there are several reference to the word father and…" they trailed off again.

"What is it?"

"Well sir, the letter might be a hoax." Sessile said in barely a whisper. Reshinda had told her the jist of the letter and they had worried greatly about it.

"And what makes you suggest that?" Asked Seymour quickly. He had just found the key to the Al Bhed's undo-ing and was not about to give it up easily.

"The said you were a…" Sessile mumbled, her voice becoming a whisper, "an Unsent."

Tromell barged out of the shadows from his post at this, "That is preposterous! I do hope you two young ladies have realised the severity of what you have just spoken, it is simply outrageous that such ---" He shouted at the girls who cringed immediately.

"Tromell!" Came Seymour's harsh call, "That is enough. You two have nothing to worry about. Your words were not aimed at me and shall therefore be ignored" He smiled a fake greasy grin at them, "that is all."

Tromell shrank back into the shadows, his anger coming off in waves.

"We'll…we'll pack our things then my lord." Said Reshinda in a shaky voice.

"Why?" Asked Seymour genuinely puzzled.

"You're going to fire us aren't you?" She cringed, waiting for his answer.

"Oh no!" Seymour laughed, "Not at all, in fact, I think a pay rise for you both and…hmm…lets see, a 3 week paid holiday where ever you wish to visit I think for your services? Does that sound good?"

Both girls' faces lit up. Since they had both become orphans at 10, they hadn't had a holiday, let alone paid leave, "Thank you so much my lord!" They cried together bowing as they left.

Seymour lent back in his chair in contemplation.

"My lord? Your orders?" Came Tromell's voice from the shadows.

"They know to much. Make sure they are never found. And bring me Sir Wakka of Besaid. I think we need to have a little chat about a certain guardian."

"Yes my lord…as you wish…" Said Tromell leaving Seymour alone in the room.

"Rikku, Rikku, Rikku…" Pondered Seymour aloud; "I saw something in you yesterday. I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, but now I know. The Princess! The heiress to filth." He sniggered slightly, "A Princess of rats…Yes I will take a great pleasure destroying your people and everyone you love before your very eyes, then destroying you…it will be…an honour…"

And with that, he stood up and made for the bar area where he hoped to have a chat with Wakka to confirm her lineage. He'd spent too long to lose everything now because of two servant girls.

* * *

Sessile and Reshinda were never seen again…

* * *

Well there you go guys, ANTOHER tiny chapter! I am sorry they are all so short, this one, the one before and probably the one after are all just little link chappies to explain the story a little more.

Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it wasn't too dark at the end. I was feeling a little annoyed when I wrote that (unleash the anger!) and yes, I AM going to kick Auron in the hiney soon so he realises what he's going to start to feel is…affection!

Auron: I heard that!

Kat: ()

See ya later

x-x-x-


End file.
